


矮蔷薇边缘

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: “花倚墙而生，只要比墙垣高一点点，能够让你看见，就可以了。”





	矮蔷薇边缘

当阳光从天空中倾泻而下，热情的空气在街道与房屋之间涌动的时候，夏天开始涨潮，时间终于从远方流淌到脚下，里奥·梅西回到了他亲爱的阿根廷。

他放下电话，往院子里走去。这处房产原本属于他的祖父，老人家搬去城里之后，半山腰上的房屋便闲置了下来。正巧归国的年轻人需要一个不被打扰的住所，就在家人的安排下于此落脚，顺便负责围墙和篱笆的重新修葺。父亲联系的人，那位“阿圭罗先生”，刚才给他打了电话，说是已经找人问了路，过不多时就能摸过来，梅西不知道该不该相信他。但无论如何，他已经做好了得知对方找不到路后亲自开车去接人的准备。

院子里的空气似乎被阳光晒得更蓬松一些，风拂过枝叶的声音摩挲着耳廓，梅西四处转了转，他童年曾不时在这里小住，现在依然留有一些亲切的记忆。就在他陷入回忆时，口袋里的手机忽然响了起来。

 

塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗到达半山腰的住宅门前时，恰好听见院子里有人在打电话，电话那头在说什么倒是不清楚，不过，保险起见，他决定在这通电话结束之前先不作打扰。

“塞斯克，塞斯克，你听我说，”院子里的人安抚道，“你别紧张，我只是请了假，我的合同没有问题……我知道，我和巴塞罗那没有问题，我永远都不会和巴塞罗那闹脾气。”他好像说到这里才终于让对面放了心，转过身来发现了门外的塞尔吉奥，一边匆匆结束了通话，一边快步走来给塞尔吉奥开门。

“您好……梅西先生？”门外的男孩试探地问，声音与电话里如出一辙。

里奥点头，迎他进来：“您好，阿圭罗先生。”他颇有些于心不忍地打量着对方沾着颜料的T恤和牛仔裤，忍不住抛出了他从接到电话起就萌生的疑问：“无意冒犯，我只是……请问您成年了吗？”

正在收拾工具的塞尔吉奥闻言一愣，发现自己今天出门走得急，匆忙之中把穿去画室的衣服穿了出来，眉尾都尴尬得塌了下去，但他很快整理好自己，挺直腰杆回答：“是的，我去年冬天就成年了……不过还在上学倒是真的。”他补充的这后半句让这个说法显得更为可信了一些，里奥不再纠结，安心放他去工作。

 

没过多久，“已经成年的阿圭罗先生”就已经愉快地干起了活，他哼着不知名的歌，有几个乐句里奥还有些印象，更多的部分被随性地改了调。对方显然并非音乐专业，但的确是个会唱歌的，权当听个消遣也不赖。这种感觉就像是小时候春游蹲在溪水边，把手伸进水里，温暖的水流就从指缝间经过，什么也不留下，什么也不带走，只有一种陌生而善良的默契与手掌不断地触碰，亲吻，告别而后离去。

里奥坐在院子里，神游之际忽然被中断的歌声叫醒。

“先生，”年轻人在围墙边喊道，“别一直坐在太阳底下呀——您的脸和胳膊要被晒红啦。”

梅西先生朝他望过去，被年轻人身经百战的肤色逗乐，却只是不动声色地起身拍了拍衣服：“这就来。你要喝点什么吗，阿圭罗‘先生’？”他忍着笑把重音放在那个稍显成熟的称谓上，引来了小伙子天鹅绒般的抗议：“您就叫我塞尔吉奥行不行？”

鉴于塞尔吉奥的回答意外地是句“什么都行”，里奥随便捡了两罐可乐过去递上其一，年轻人收下了饮料，笑得满心欢喜。现任的屋主显然不是擅长主动搭话的性格，他在院子里坐了一会儿之后就回到了房间里。

 

翌日，塞尔吉奥在中午时分到达，里奥招待了他——午餐当然不是自己做的，里昂内尔·梅西是个整齐的单身汉，但不知道为什么就是和厨房相处不来。

半山腰上信号不太好，网络也还没有装好，他几乎没法使用社交软件给朋友们报平安，不过他相信塞斯克多少替他分担了一些任务。杰拉德掐着点打来电话时调笑他有没有被要签名合影，里奥大笑，塞尔吉奥甚至不认识他，成为无名之辈体验极佳。

昨天晚上他一个人在家里享受难得的无所事事，对书籍和电影都提不起兴趣，倒是收拾屋子的时候翻出了一只足球，虽然旧了些，但充上气总还是能用。童年能够出门踢球的时光并非唾手可得，他可以在踢球时对足球一心一意，也可以在弹琴时对钢琴一心一意，但是人生？对不起，二者只能择其一。尽管年少时不得已让足球落了灰，但这不耽误二十出头的里奥在院子里玩得不亦乐乎，塞尔吉奥在一边继续他的工作，触球的声音以里奥为中心荡起涟漪。

到底是他太久没练习，虽然儿时的底子还在，但颠起的球还是偏离了预设航线。里奥捡起球，转过身却忽然发现，不远处的塞尔吉奥，脱下的上衣搭在一边，整个人像是被定格住了似地站在围墙前一动不动——

后背正中心趴着一只蝴蝶。

那是一位真正的客人，月白色的美丽鳞翅目生灵，不知何时翩跹而至，有巧克力底色的起伏山脉相衬，在阳光下静止也熠熠生辉。

里奥屏住呼吸，抱着球悄悄走过去；与此同时，塞尔吉奥像是从突然安静的空气中读出了什么，年轻人缓慢地，以一个极小、极轻微的幅度，稍稍偏过头来，留下一个被头发挡住了大半的侧脸。他给了里奥一个藏在阴影里的笑容，因为在他的余光里，里奥正抱着足球、好奇和无意伤害朝向他走来。

待到走近一些，里奥才发现，这只蝴蝶严格来说并不是月白色的，它只是拥有一对白色的翅膀，上面的磷粉聚集在细密的纹路里，显出澄澈的天蓝色。他站在塞尔吉奥背后，谨慎地对他们的客人行足了注目礼，久到这蓝白色的奇妙组合在他视网膜上留下了一团鲜艳的色块。

鬼使神差地，里奥伸出手，或许他能——

可是在指尖还未触碰到翅叶时，他们腼腆的客人就拂袖而去了。

好吧，他不能，但他和塞尔吉奥一起目送着它越过未建成的围墙离开。

“是位漂亮的朋友。”里奥收回目光。而他身边的年轻人，显然是松了一口气，转过身来：“谢谢您，先生。”梅西先生摇头：“‘里奥’。”

“……里奥。”塞尔吉奥最终轻声重复道，脸上却挂着与音量截然相反的明朗笑容。

 

交换过姓名之后，他们终于顺畅地聊起天来，塞尔吉奥像是获得了游乐园入场券的小孩子，大着胆子问：“我真的好奇很久了，里奥，你到底是做什么的，老师，公务员？”

里奥吸溜着汽水，听他越猜越离谱，放开吸管摇头：“都不是。”他低头用脚尖拨了拨那粒足球。“要说职业，我大概……是个弹钢琴的。”里奥当然是挑了最不起眼的说法，最好塞尔吉奥别因此回去搜索关于他的任何新闻。“你呢，”他问，“你是学什么的？”

“美术——”塞尔吉奥应道。当然是美术，否则他第一天来时衣服上哪会沾着颜料？“但是，”他郑重其事地举起一块板砖，不出所料看见里奥会心地笑起来，“副业搞装修。艺术专业的学费实在太贵了，我必须得自己负担一部分。”他跨过一步，挪到一团树影后面，隔着枝叶探出目光，又迅速地收回。里奥低头背对着他，不知在想些什么。

 

接近晚餐时间，塞尔吉奥收拾好东西，套上他的T恤，却只见里奥系着围裙风一样冲到门边，依旧维持着教养却孤注一掷地喊道：“塞尔吉奥——”

“我在？”他应道。

屋主对翻涌的情绪稍作整理，勉强恢复到原先那个正常的里奥·梅西：“你会做饭吗？”

塞尔吉奥闻言一愣，随后乐得一拍手掌：“这个我擅长。”里奥把围裙脱给他，塞尔吉奥接过后熟练地穿上，跟在里奥后面走向厨房。他皱了皱鼻尖：“番茄？”

“是啊。”里奥含糊地回答。

“啊……番茄，”塞尔吉奥感叹般地重复道，“我也不喜欢番茄。”

 

 

里奥在夜里短暂地醒过一次，因为窗外的雨声。雨季来时悄无声息，站稳脚跟后就摇身一变，仿佛是冒失的风在天上撞翻了什么东西，四散的水珠乒乒乓乓地从楼梯上滚落下来，而他正是不幸住在楼梯下的小隔间里的那个男孩。

等到他再次醒来时，外面的地已经干了，每年总有那么几天的天气不太正常，但人们无法为此抱怨什么，就像同尚不懂事的小孩子没什么道理可讲一样。

在迎来塞尔吉奥之前，里奥先迎来了另一场雨。中午时分，塞尔吉奥比平常晚了些才出现，平常打着卷的乌黑头发被雨水欺凌得贴在头皮上，里奥撑伞过去给他开门——老式庭院就是这一点麻烦。

伞缘倾斜过去一些，塞尔吉奥会心地小心翼翼钻进伞下。里奥在一瞬间闻到了骤然变得潮湿的气味。这个夏天，还有他曾经历过的、与他阔别多年的夏天，穿过雨幕走到他的伞下，给了他一个与他具有相同温度的拥抱。坦白说他并没有十分想念故乡，“故乡”是由一连串特定意象组合而成的一个抽象的概念，他儿时的回忆是故乡，随手弹出的一段旋律是故乡，老相册是，摔过的跤是，淋过的雨当然也是。可这与当下毫无联系。现在他就站在这里，感怀兀自来得无迹可寻，这让他感到了一种陌生的手足无措。

 

走到房檐下后里奥收了伞，塞尔吉奥像是潜水的人终于浮上水面般抹了一把脸，无论是粗心还是意外，总之他没有带雨伞，一路顶着风淋了过来，连T恤都湿透了，皱巴巴地贴在身上。

里奥抖了抖雨伞：“去浴室洗个澡吧。”

“——没关系，”塞尔吉奥弓起身子脱下上衣，“反正是夏天，淋不坏的……有毛巾吗，里奥？”他抬头问道，拧了拧手里的衣服，抖开之后递给里奥。

然而，待到里奥把衣服展平晾起来，又取来毛巾时，塞尔吉奥却不见了。房屋的主人困惑地转了一圈，四处望了望，最后走到门口才看见了不知何时折回院子里的塞尔吉奥。海潮带着烟气从天空涌向大地，年轻人站在雨幕里，拧开浇花用的水龙头，漫不经心地冲了冲脚上的凉鞋，洗去趾间的灰尘。灰色的线细密地排布着，丝丝缕缕隔开了空间，里奥手里捏着毛巾站在屋檐下，眯起眼睛，却看不真切：“塞尔吉奥？”

年轻人应声转过头来，关了水龙头走回来。

“我刚才看了一眼天气预报，这几天都有雨，”像是毛巾烫手似的，里奥把那团柔软的白色织物塞给他，“下雨天路不好走吧。”

“嗯。”塞尔吉奥在毛巾底下低低应了一声。

“或者，”里奥慢吞吞地说，“这几天你先住在我这里吗？”他犹豫了一下，还是停在了这里。

一旁塞尔吉奥擦头发的动作停顿了一下。

他闷在毛巾里，小幅度地点了点头。

“好啊。”他说。

 

雨在下午时停过一阵子，泥土温热的气息被蒸上来，烘得脚趾很舒服。晚饭前的小雨再次展现出一副没完没了的势头，虽然不大却仍然淅淅沥沥地下着，塞尔吉奥向里奥借了伞打算回去。里奥递过伞，见他收拾东西时匆匆忙忙的样子，随口问道：“约会？”

“不，”塞尔吉奥否认，但没有因为害羞而刻意回避什么的样子，只是飞快地把衣角拉扯平整，“学费大赛的下半场罢了。”

他当然还有其他工作，或许也是他没有办法起得很早的原因。但那是什么呢？里奥有点没法遏制自己的好奇心。但在他来得及问出什么之前，塞尔吉奥抢先开口：“保证安全，以及合法——这样说可以让您不再像是要解剖我一样看我了吗，先生？”

梅西先生假装严肃地摸了摸下巴，上下打量他一番，最终说道：“好吧。祝你好运，小伙子。”

接受祝福的塞尔吉奥笑得露出一口白牙，认真与他告别。

 

送走塞尔吉奥之后，里奥没能在钢琴前坐很久——他原本计划整个晚上都在祖父的书房里与她交流感情，却总是无法静下心来，就像一个潜水员不明何故突然无法下潜一般。这也许是瓶颈，也许不是，他不知道，他请假回来甚至不是因为自己的缘故，他还能跑，跑很久，很远，可是现在没有方向；他回来是因为别人都觉得他需要休息，这让他觉得荒唐，他很清楚自己的极限在哪儿——反正不是这里——却被强行中止了旅途。

这里有个不该存在的休止符，他在心里猛敲琴键，谱子和他总有一个是错的。而时间会证明这一点，同时给出答案。

想到这里，里奥决定出门走走。

他在镇上的小餐馆随便吃了点东西，阴云密布的夜晚并非适合散步的好时机，但他还是四处转了转。这附近有一个主题广场，随着时节的变化装饰也会有所不同，算是个广受周围居民喜爱的、根据季节和心情换裙子的小姑娘。里奥信步向前走着，路过了几个涂成棉花糖造型的移动摊位，以及围着贩售的那些稀奇古怪的小玩意儿的一群小孩子，这让他的心情多少轻松了一些。

顺着地面上歪歪扭扭画着的火车轨道继续走，路灯下三三两两围着几个人，他远远望过去一眼，是有人在那里支了画板，周围还拉上绳子挂了几副成品，大多是肖像画。从里奥的方向看去，画板前坐着一个年轻女孩，长发垂在胸前，杏黄色的裙角在夜风中轻轻摆动，倒显得人文静而端庄；画板后面的人，扫到脖子的头发随手扎起一半，正在灯光和围观者的目光中尽情发挥着。他那件领口故意做成奇形怪状的小缺口样式的衣服，里奥忽然觉得有些眼熟。

塞尔吉奥？

这个念头忽然冒了出来，并且越来越明晰，里奥站在路灯暖黄色灯光的边缘，思考着要不要走过去。他担心塞尔吉奥会觉得尴尬，但是，继缪斯女神拒绝再将他抱在怀中之后，他感到他全能的神，他在天上的父，伸出了一只沾着杏子汁的手，把他往人群的方向推去。

天知道他原本来此是为了躲避人群。里奥在与好奇心的交战中走了过去，但也只是游离于不连续的薄薄一圈人的外围。画家与女孩小声交谈着画作的细节，声音不会欺骗他，零星传入耳中的字句使里奥更加确信，坐在画板后面的人就是塞尔吉奥。里奥近距离端详了挂在绳子上的那几幅肖像，有名人，也有他不认识的，还有几张，画中的人从五官判断可能是他的家人，这些都没什么，只是有一个小细节勾住了里奥拂过画面的视线——画面一角的署名，字是写得不错，用的却不是“塞尔吉奥”这个名字。他从“阿圭罗”前面那个孤零零的字母中没法推断出什么，又将目光转回到作画现场来。

那女孩是个东方姑娘，身材纤细，却不是柔弱的长相，一双眼睛在夜色中顾盼生辉。这样的神态并不好捕捉，所幸塞尔吉奥最后的成品似乎让她很满意。

画作完成之后，塞尔吉奥向大家解释，他的黄色颜料用完了，于是围观者三三两两各自散去。在遮挡视线的人群和阴影都消失以后，里奥忽然看见画板边缘用与肖像上的署名相同的字体写着一串字母，不由得拼读了出来。

 

“‘昆’？”

 

画家应声回头。

一瞬的讶异在他眼里闪过，随后沉入更深的笑意里。

“晚上好，先生，请坐。”

里奥在刚才女孩的位置上落座，斟酌了一下，反问道：“你不是没有颜料了吗？”

“我可以给您画素描。”

“好吧，”里奥思考着做出回应，“那么，多少钱可以买下这张素描呢？”

“您决定吧，先生。”

里奥在椅子上换了一个姿势，坐直身子，眼睛收藏在眉骨的阴影里：“二十比索。”

画家趴在画板上笑起来：“抱歉……您是认真的吗？”

“你是认真的吗？”里奥问。

塞尔吉奥收起笑容，摇了摇头，选择投降：“是我给你修的围墙倒了吗，里奥，能告诉我你为什么生气吗？”

“我没有生气。”

“你有。所以快告诉我为什么，我好想想办法，求你了，拜托——”

“我真的没有生气，”里奥重复道，“不过，我想知道这个是什么。”他指了指画板边缘的那串字母。

“这只是个绰号罢了，是我小时候的邻居起的，”塞尔吉奥，昆，如此解释道，“我的朋友也会这样叫我，算是个半官方名称。”

“所以你有一个音节比‘塞尔吉奥’短得多的‘半官方名称’？”

昆抬眼迎向他的目光，抓住了里奥未曾出口的“却没有告诉我”，并且丝毫没有觉得这有什么不对劲。或许这才是最让人头疼的问题。他严肃地点点头：“是的，我有一个……我们不能浪费这个名字，里奥。”

里奥在画板另一边看着他。

“叫我‘昆’吧，”他说，“别浪费它，里奥，别浪费我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是二月的一个尝试，看开头知结尾的烂俗爱情故事（是BE），当时我打了一个贼长的草稿并且希望自己能够写完，但是写了个开头我就舍不得逼迫自己让剧情往那个BE的结尾走了……现在回头看看倒是觉得停在这里就挺好的。嫌弃也嫌弃过，觉得写得不够好（玫瑰太难写了，我每次搞玫瑰都很紧张〒▽〒），但跟自己打了一架之后，我还是决定要勇敢地面对自己的黑历史（和原谅当时放任它坑掉的自己）。不敢相信啊，我也是写过“里奥·梅西回到了他亲爱的阿根廷”这种酸了吧唧的句子的人了……设定是因为我之前被梅老板弹钢琴那个视频震到了（这边悄悄苏了一把，希望没有人发现x）。然后，在最后终于还是抱着“假如跟我在一起的时候你不够开心，或者没能尽兴，那就算是浪费了我们时间有限、注定分离的恋情”的心态洒了狗血，让傻Kun讲出了“别浪费我”，我本人死而无憾躺平飞升。总之废话啰嗦半天就是想说，OOC、跑偏、雷、胡说八道和烂俗的故事属于我，爱和美好属于Kunessi。  
> 以及，如果你有哪怕一点点喜欢这篇东西的话，我荣幸之至。（脱帽


End file.
